Akaino Kokoro
is one of the main Cure in Diamond Pretty Cure. ''She is a girl, who is always energetic. Her cure form is . Her catchphrases are and Appearance As Cure, she wears bright pink earrings in the shape of heart. She wears a pink dress (shades of pink 3) with a small heart in the middle holding light pink ribbon. . Her shoes light pink with a pink heart at the beginning. As Kokoro, she has a light pink hair with most of it worn down and a small amount pulled into pigtail on one side with white bobbles. Her eyes are pink. Her casual clothes consists of a light pink top with colored motives, blue short and pink and white sneakers. Personality She is cheerful girl, who is good at sport, at studies even if she doesn't know what to do in the future. She is reliable, always ready to help the others. She knows how to motivate a team. But, sometimes she can be lazy. Relationship 'Namino Miya: They are the best friends. Even if at the beginning of the history Miya ignored her and did not want to become her friend. 'Yanashi Kira: '''Since Kokoro met Topaz in the first episode they became friend. Every evening, Kokoro speaks with Kira with the Jewel Line (When she still belonged to the Jewel Kingdom) 'Seikatsu Takara: 'They are in the same class but they never spoke to each other until the day when Takara was attacked by Fukushuu. 'Revenge King: 'She shares with him a forbidden love. 'Akaino Yuko: 'Kokoro's mother 'Akaino Atsumi: 'Kokoro's sister 'Nico: 'She is one of her friends. She is a tennis player '''Ayumi:'It is the only one who knows the identity of Precure 'Megumi: '''She is one of her friends. She is a soccer player 'Pety: is a dog-like fairy mascot and Precures' transformation partner. Cure Ruby Cure Ruby(キュアルビー''Kyua rubī'') is Kokoro's Pretty cure alter ego. She represents the Passion and Love. Transformation Pety gets up and shouts "Heart PreCure! Let's go" And she sends Diamond Brooch to the heart of Kokoro who holds it with her hands then by turning she shouts "Precure Diamond Power … Let 's Go". Pink Ribbon appears and surround all her body Then, Pety sends small pink heart to her dress, her shoes and her palms. Every Time a heart touch a part of her body, this part forms the dress, the palms, the shoes and hair. Kokoro opens her eyes and comes down by carrying Pety in her arms. She puts her hands (heart-shaped) near her heart and begins her introduction. Elegant Ruby Having received the crystal Heart, she can be transformed into Super Elegant Form. With this form, she can perform the "Pink Heart Crystal".And With the other Cures in their Super Elegant Form, they can perform the group attack called "Rainbow Heart Crystal" Raibow Precure Attacks Finishers * Passion Storm: 'is Cure Ruby's main attack.She shapes the hands of heart then the red heart of the passion appears between her hands then by saying " A passionate heart is has victorious heart!!! "(情熱的な心がある勝利の心を持っています''Jōnetsu-tekina kokoro ga aru shōri no kokoro o motte imasu) ''Then she enlarges the heart. Then she say: " Come to me, Power of passion!! " Then an big power comes in the heart then she says: "Precure Passion Storm! " * 'Love Storm: 'is Cure Ruby's main attack.She shapes the hands of heart then the red heart of the love appears between her hands then by saying " A Loving heart is has victorious heart!!! '' ''Then she enlarges the heart . Then she puts the hand in her heart by saying: " Come to me, Power of Love!! " Then a big power comes in the heart then she says: "Precure Love Storm! " * 'Pink Heart Crystal is Cure Ruby's third individual attack with the incantation "Pretty Cure, Pink Heart Crystal!". To perform this attack, she needs the the Heart Crystal and the Ruby Stick. The attack is more powerful than "Passion (Love) storm". Sub-attacks * Ruby Shower (ルビーシャワー''Rubī shawā''): '''(Without the Ruby Stick), she puts her hands in front of the enemy then sends a Ruby's Tornado to the monster. (With the Ruby Stick) she puts it in front of monster and a storm of fire appears to the whole of him. * '''Ruby Impact (ルビーインパクト''Rubī inpakuto'')- Ruby concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy; pink light will then shine, and the enemy is knocked away. * Ruby Punch (ルビーパンチ Rubī panchi)- Ruby''' charges a big beam of light and shoots it at the enemy * 'Ruby Blaster ( 'ルビーブラスト''Rubī burasuto)'' Ruby summons a circle and the background change and burn the enemies. * '''Ruby Protection (ルビープロテクションRubīpurotekushon) Etymology means red, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Ruby while means 'field'. As a syllabus, "no" can indicate a possessive. "Akaino" as a phrase would also mean "Of Red". means heart or soul Songs * Bright Smile Duets * My Heart... Gallery Trivia * Kokoro's birthday is on January 18th, making her Zodiac sign, Capricorn. * Kokoro is the fifth Cure to live in an apartment. * Kokoro is the sixth Pretty Cure to represent love after Momozono Love, Aida Mana, Madoka Aguri and Aino Megumi Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Lead Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Candyseries Category:Female Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:User: Anime-Candy Category:Diamond Precure Category:Love using Cures